Feelings
by Mayonaka-Hitori
Summary: A one-shot fanfic (so it might suck)! Ami tells Mako her feelings, how will Mako react? Please Read


Authors Notes: Hello! I hope you enjoy my Ami-Mako romance fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. Though, the plot is mine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami stepped out on the balcony and leaned against the railing and breathed in the night air, letting the cool air fill her lungs then letting it escape. She couldn't handle what Makoto was telling her. Makoto was yelling at her because Ami made a remark as a habit making Makoto feel dumb, and just started yelling at her. She took the abuse for 10 minutes while Rei, Usagi and Minako watched, until Ami couldn't take it anymore and she ran to the balcony. Ami starred up at the sky, and saw a crescent moon above. Ami smiled, and looked back down over the town. Since Ami's penthouse was on the top floor she could see everything in the city. She saw blinking lights from cars, the cities buildings, etc. She sighed and closed her eyes and let her head hang. She let a tear fall to the railing, she had had some feelings buried deep in her about Makoto, but when she had yelled at her, they seemed to disappear for a second.  
Ami wiped a tear on her face, and breathed in the night air once again. She exhaled and looked up once again. She turned to face inside the window and saw Usagi talking to Makoto, whose head was down. Rei and Minako had a determined look on their faces. Ami looked back out to the city. Ami walked over to the balcony where none of the girls could see her and leaned against the railing and tears poured out like a waterfall. She sobbed and let her tears hit the railing with soft drips. Ami wiped away some of the tears. Ami then heard the door to the balcony open then shut, Ami looked to see Makoto standing there. Ami sunk in the shadows and wiped away all her tears the best she could. Makoto looked right and left looking for something, then noticed there where water droplets on the railing. Makoto frowned and walked towards where Ami was. Makoto was inches away from Ami, back facing Ami. Makoto then turned around, and saw a flicker of blue. Makoto reached her hand into the darkness and touched something, which happened to be Ami's shoulder. Makoto pulled Ami out and smiled faintly. Ami pulled her shoulder away from Makoto.  
"Makoto I should apologize, most of the time I don't realize what I'm saying." Ami said looking down. Makoto tipped up Ami's head. "No, I should apologize you were only trying to help me, and I snapped, I'm sorry." Makoto said. Ami smiled back, and walked over to the railing, and leaned against it, as Makoto did the same. "Ami, I'm still sorry." Makoto looked at Ami as the wind was blowing Ami's hair. Makoto smiled and put her arm around Ami. Ami blushed, and she looked at Makoto, and then smiled. "I'm sorry, Mako, but I have to. tell you something." Makoto's eyes widened, "Oh yeah speaking of tell, Usagi, Minako and Rei left, they told me to tell you." Makoto said. Ami frowned, "Makoto. please this is bugging me I have to tell you," Ami said quietly. Makoto raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked. Ami looked down, "Ok, I have feelings for a dear friend.but I don't know if I should tell them or not, and if I did tell them, I'm scarred they'll push me away." Ami said. Makoto smiled and lifted Ami's head once again, "Any person would be lucky to have you," she said smiling, then bent down and kissed her. Ami seemed to melt. Makoto pulled away and smiled at Ami. "Makoto. I. love you!" Ami yelled and shoved herself into Makoto and started to cry. Makoto, who was wide eyed and just patted Ami's back. Ami looked up tears stung eyes. Ami gasped and ran out from the balcony and ran into the house into her room. Makoto looked down and made her way to leave.  
  
Makoto couldn't sleep at all that night. "How could Ami love me?" she asked her self aloud. She then thought how she had been avoiding Ami lately and been snapping at her lately, and how Ami has dealt with it. Makoto frowned, she had been treating Ami terribly and now Ami confessed her love to her and didn't say anything back. Makoto looked at the clock it was 4:56 and picked up the phone, she didn't care how late it was, as long as she talked to Ami.  
"Moshi *yawn* moshi?" asked Ami apparently in well was in deep sleep. "Ami? Hopefully I didn't wake your mom." Makoto said, as she heard Ami yawn. "She's gone so you only woke me. wait.Makoto?" she asked realizing who it was. "Yeah Ami, I just had to talk to you. Um. is it possible if I could come over?" asked Makoto. Ami yawned again, "Like now?" she asked. "Yes, can I?" she asked hoping for a yes. "Yeah, I'll leave the door open for you." Ami said, "Well, I'll see you then." Ami said then hung up the phone.  
Ami got up from her bed and walked over to the closet and pulled out her robe and wrapped around her tightly. She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch and waited. About ten minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Ami said. Makoto walked in and put her coat down, and walked over to the couch to sit next to Ami. Ami watched Makoto, as she made her way to the couch. Makoto sat down and faced Ami, "Ami." she said and grabbed Ami's hands. Ami look down at her hands in Makoto's. Makoto looked at Ami in the eyes, "Ami, I'm so sorry for not saying anything when you. when you told me you loved me. I couldn't sleep because I felt so bad for what I did, and well, I realized this, that," Makoto said and noticed little tears in Ami's eyes, "I love you," Ami looked at Makoto and got up taking her hands from Makoto's, "That's one sick joke Mako!" Ami yelled and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Makoto had tears forming in her own eyes now, and made her way to Ami's room. Makoto was about to knock when she heard soft sobbing. Makoto then decided to knock. "Go away," Ami yelled through the door, Makoto took a deep breath. "Ami, I wasn't kidding! I really do love you!" Makoto yelled hoping Ami would catch every word. Ami opened the door a slit and looked at Makoto, which Makoto never noticed. Ami saw the tears in Makoto's eyes, and opened the door wider. "Mako. you. really do?" Ami asked in a quiet tone. Makoto looked at Ami, and then smiled faintly, "Yes, why do you think I had been avoiding you and yelling at you lately? I've been angry at myself because I loved you yet I was being so mean to you." Makoto said looking down. More tears formed in Ami's eyes and she pushed herself into Makoto almost knocking her over and hugged her like she did on the balcony, only this time Makoto hugged back.  
Makoto then pushed Ami back but still holding her shoulders. Ami looked up in confusion, "What did I do now?" she asked crying. Makoto smiled and bent down and kissed her. Wide-eyed, Ami looked at Makoto then realized she really did lover her. Ami kissed back, and when they broke apart Makoto picked up Ami and laid her on the bed and laid next to her and cuddled. Ami smiled, and closed her eyes. Out of the silence, Ami heard Makoto's voice whisper, "Goodnight my angel. my Ami-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! ^_^ 


End file.
